Prince of music
by lovehatress
Summary: Ryoma was the new transfer into seigaku. He may be a third year when he should be a first. He has a mysterious past. He dosent want to play tennis but he does. His past is hidden but will come out in ways you would never imagine. But how is ryoma and the prince of music connected.
1. Prolouge

**Prouloge **

Disclaimer: i do not own prince of tennis magna or anime but the story and plot is my own.

***4 years earlier***

"And this year's world champion music perfomer and singer is the 3 year reingning champion echizen ryoma" the annoucer annouced and cheers and screams were heard throught the concert hall. " I would like to thank my friends, fans, and family and all the oppertunites i have had and im and garciously except the tittle of world champion singer and music perfomer." spoke the music tensai echizen ryoma. " what do you plan to do after this?" questioned the annoucer that was standing in front of the young boy. " I am sad to announce that i will be taking a break from the music world and will most likely not be returning till i graduate high school since that is the wish of my baka ojii and kaa-san." stated the extremely bored boy.

* a random house in tokoyo, japan*

Crys from music fans could be heard through out the world. Especially disappontied was the boys biggest fan a boy a couple years older than him who had brown hair and was giving off a very sadistic aura. " I wonder why the prince of music would quit and besides his parents could just school him while they were traveling and plus till he graduates high school is crazy also" the mysterious boy mutterd to no one in particular.

* backstage at the music hall*

" Good job sweetie" a sweet voice said." Now lets get going to the airport and im afarid if we wait any longer for the surgery on your vocal cords you might never be able to sing again, ryoma" " Hai, kaa-san" replied the music tensia ryoma and the son of Rinko and Nanjiroh Echizen.

**Yay! the frist chappie is done and btw this is my frist time writing a fanfic.**

Ryoma: ok. why are you so happy and please review or the athouress just might kill me

Hatress: That wasnt nice and beacause i just am ryoma-kun and please review.


	2. Meeting ryoma

Disclaimer: i do not own prince of tennis magna or anime. If I did i would be rich and not have to drag my ass to school everyday and do my homework and id also be rich.

**Chapter: 2**

Gates of seigaku middle

" I cant belive Kaa-san actually put me here. I heard Rikkaidai's tennis team was much better not to metion they won the tennis national's 3 years in a row." mutterd the tennis pordigy Echizen Ryoma on his way to the tennis courts to find the old hag called Ryuzaki sumire who had coached his father and brother.

He kept walking until he walked into one of his senpai's. " Oi freshman watch were your walking and stop mumbling its creppy. By the way im Momoshiro Takashi. Just call me momo-chan sempai" spoke momo

"Gomen senpai. Im Echizen Ryoma and can you direct me to the tennis courts."

" Sure thing echizen, just follow me"

With that they walked to the tennis courts. " By the way why do want to know where the tennis courts are, Echizen"

" Just looking for someone and they said they would be there, senpai"

Tennis courts

" Get your lazy asses moving i dont feel like coaching someone whos going to be lazzier than a cow" shouted Ryuzaki sumire at some unfornate tennis team member.

"Well echizen this is the tennis courts..." Momo satrted to say but was interrupted.

"Momoshiro, who is this?" asked a tall burennette with glasses.

" This is Echizen Ryoma he was looking for the tennis courts, so I brought him here, captain"

"Okay momo, you may go now"

"hai, captain"

Momo then turned to leave and started walking to start praticing.

"I'm Tezuka Kunnimitsu, the captin here and on the regular team here. So who are you looking for?" questioned the tall burennette know known as tezuka.

"Some person my baka Oyaji calls 'that old hag'..." Ryoma was saying but was cut off when a tennis ball hit him upside the head. He turned to look and saw a smirking Ryuzaki sumire with another tennis ball in one hand and a racket in the other.

"What the fuckin hell was that for?" he yelled catching the attention of all the club memebers.

" For calling me a 'old hag' and its good to see you also ryoma"

" same to you and gomen about that old hag" retorted ryoma

Ryuzaki sumire stood there with visibal tick marks on her forehead and a angry experssion.

" I didnt expect you untill tomorrow and wheres that baka farther and brother of yours?"

"In america attending to some bussiness they forgot about."

"Rinko?"

" making them behave themselves and working also"

"So your here by yourself and let me guess your living with nanako-chan, right"

"yeah"

"Ryuzaki-sensei "

"yes,tezuka"

"How do you know him?"

"His farther and brother were both students of mine"

Everyone thought she was old but that just confirms it and who is the chibi talking to her is what was on everyone's mind.

"Congats on your last few wins, ryoma"

" Thanks'

"So you play tennis." questioned Tezuka

"That's correct"

"And ryoma by the way your farther already signed you up for the tennis club" ryuzaki stated. " You have practice tommorrow morning"

" That Oyaji of mine is going to have hell next time i see him and so will ryoga" Ryoma started muttering much to everyone surprise. Since they thought the boy to be of few words.

" Well i gotta go I promised to meet seiichi after i said hello to you. Ja ne." apoke ryoma before turning to leave.

**Whew. second chapter is done and im so happy!**

Ryoma: well that was fun and why did you amke me get hit in the head by a tennis ball

Hatress: well you were mean to me last chapter so this is my revenge

Momo: you know having hiome walking into me was also me Hatress-chan

Hatress: sorry momo-chan senpai

Momo: huh

Hatress: im younger than you so your my senpai do you get that

momo-chan senpai

Momo: yeah *sweat drops*

Thanks and please review or i'll hold ryoma and the other chapters hostage till i get at least 5 more reviews and PM if you have any ideas or suggestions for the fanfic. Ja ne minna-san


	3. first day part 1

**Prince of Music**

Class 3-A

"Class we have a new student transferring in today. He is supposed to be a freshman but tested into our class. Please treat him with kindness. You may come in now" spoke Ryuzaki - sensei before gesturing towards the door for the boy to come in. The door slid open and a boy about 15 walked in with black dark emerald tinted hair and big golden cat liked eyes. " Class this is Echizen Ryoma, starting today he will be your underclassman as well as your classmate. Do any of you have any questions for Ryoma?" spoke the half bored teacher.

"I do, sensei" spoke a girl with brown hair to her waist tied to a ponytail and she had big chocolate brown eyes.

" What is your question Garcia" replied the obviously bored sensei

" Are you single and if you are will you go out with me" requested the almost to happy Garcia.

"Yes, I am single, but I will not go out with you on the fact that I am gay." replied the obviously bored boy. Just the silence was so frightening that you could hear a pen drop. Then seconds later all the girls in class started crying uncontrollably and the gay guys in the class which happened to be quiet a few started smiling like they won the lottery.

" Oi old hag, can sit down now." complained the boy.

" Sit next to Fuji. Fuji please raise your hand" barked the old hag

A boy with honey brown hair raised his hand and Ryoma dragged himself to sit next to the smiling boy and promptly fell asleep.

" Echizen please come up and answer question number 3" requested his math sensei Grech hearing nothing but the sound of muffled laughter caught his attention. He turned around and saw his new transfer asleep. Agitated he picked up a piece of chalk and threw it at the poor sleeping boy. " What do you want sensei?" Ryoma questioned in an obviously unhappy tone. " Answer question number 3" replied Grech sensei. Ryoma got upped and walked up to the board and wrote his answer as quick as one would blink an eye.

"Is that all sensei" he replied in a bored monotonous voice.

- TIME SKIP TO LUNCH-

" Ne, Ryoma come eat lunch with me and my friends" asked Fuji will poking the sleeping boy in the cheek.

" Go to hell, senpai" Ryoma muttered.

" Please" Fuji whined while still poking him.

" If you stop poking me I will go to lunch with you" the boy complained.

" Ok" Fuji replied while poking the boy one last time. " let's go then" Fuji stood up grabbed the boy and proceeded to drag him down the hall to the cherry blossom trees where everyone else was gathering for lunch.

"Nya, look Fujiko is coming" Kikumaru exclaimed while bouncing up and down.

" And it looks like he is bringing a friend" Inui stated while writing in his every present notebook.

" Hello everyone. I brought a friend to join us for lunch" Fuji stated while giving everyone a pleasant un sadistic smile.

' man, im screwed and all I wanted was to sleep and had a smoke and NOT be around anyone' was the thought running through his mind as he was dragged to lunch by Fuji.

" Hoi Hoi who is this Fujiko" Eiji asked while jumping in circles around the duo.

" Clam down Eiji, this is a transfer into my class and I thought since he is new here. I thought it might be polite to invite him to lunch." Fuji explained to everyone.

" Yeah, like you where earlier during class" Ryoma replied with a snort.

"Oi, you're the boy from yesterday that walked into me" Momo exclaimed jumping up from his spot near the tree with a shrimp hanging out his mouth.

" I don't recall that but I do remember a oaf walking into me." Ryoma replied not even caring if people thought bad about him.

" Where's tezuka at?" Fuji asked nonchalantly noticing the missing captain.

" He had some business to take care of with Ryuzaki - sensei." Oishi replied.

" Hey, where did the chibi go" Kikumaru asked noticing Fuji's guest was gone.

" Oh, well I tried but he is not that sociable I guess." Fuji replied.

A/N: Finally finished the chapter and for those who reweived and favorited you receive cookies.

Hatress: im done and know I can read some other people's fan fiction.

Ryoma: Thanks to everyone who got me out of their and also hatress- senpai where was I

Hatress: In my room with the door locked and a blindfold on. So please visit anytime.

Fuji: thanks to anyone who reviewed or followed or favorited. We appericate it * smile*

Hatress: I want to thank everyone and please review and give me ideas and check out my other fic ' so this is family' see you next time minna- san


	4. first day part 2

**Prince of Music**

After escaping from the thing they call Fuji

" Man I swear that was hell and why the hell was I there again" Ryoma spoke slightly out of breath from escaping from Fuji and remembering what had happened after class. " Oh yeah I was kidnapped by Fuji" Ryoma remembered while fishing out his cigarette pack and lighter to have a smoke since well Fuji was reason enough to have one. " Ah that is nice" he said after taking a drag while leaning against a tree.

" Hey, you know smoking is against school rules" said a voice behind him.

"Yeah, you and what army" he replied taking a drag again

" you know its bad to disrespect your senpai's" said the voice again while approaching him.

"Whatever" he tried to take another drag but realized his cigarette was gone "what the fuck"

" Also it is very rude to cuss even if its not at someone"

"Whatever, you should at least introduce yourself before ordering someone to do something"

" My name is Tezuka Kunnimitsu and I am a 3rd year" the voice named Tezuka replied.

"Echizen Ryoma 3rd year also"

_**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGG**_

" Well I guess lunch is over Tezuka. See you later" Ryoma replied pushing off the tree to head back to class.

Class 3-A after the bell rang

" ….. So if you do 3x + 7b it will equal" _**BANG **_"Gomen about being late sensei. I fell asleep during lunch and didn't wake till just now" Stated Ryoma with messed up hair and ruffled uniform yawning as he spoke, before walking to his seat and falling asleep. " Well ok Echizen-san" spoke his sensei.

Tennis courts after school

It was peaceful after noon at the seigaku tennis courts. Freshman wear picking up balls, 2nd and 3rd years were rallying. A few passed out from inui juice and the regulars trying to escape it. " For the last fuckin time old hag I don't play tennis anymore and no matter how much you bribe me I will not come to the fuckin practice. So get that out of your head old hag" came a loud yell from outside the courts. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look in the direction of the noise. The gates opened to reveal their sensei in her pink track suit while dragging a very unwilling boy in by his collar with a set of lime green studio headphones around his neck and a black eyebrow ring. He had a pair of black cargo shorts with sliver chains on them revealing the emerald green and gold dragon tattoo around his leg with some kanji writing that said 'be awesome' that was above the dragon. His shirt was a basic black t-shirt with in lime green letters they saying 'EPIC' and a set of black converse all stars.

" Ryoma I swear you are more annoying and disobedient than Nanjiroh and Ryoga combined with the stubbornness of Rinko." Ryuzaki sumire said while shoving him to the ground and putting a foot on his back to prevent his escape

"You old hag are more annoying than when I last saw you" Ryoma replied kinda out of breath from being shoved to the ground and having a foot on his back.

"well that is nice, brat"

"Yeah right old hag"

The entire tennis team was in shock from watching the duo all wondering who that was and why he was on the ground pinned by their sensei.

" If you don't mind Ryuzaki-sensei, who is this" asked Oishi tentatively hoping not to piss her off.

"He is your new teammate but instead of practicing he found it better to raid the fridge in my office and the to take a nap in the chair near it"

" Old hag, if you were kidnapped by a crazy smiling person just before lunch and didn't get to eat you would've done the same thing" barked Ryoma from his place being stood on.

"No it would've been that baka Nanjiroh and the fool Ryoga who did the same thing. And so you did that because a crazy smiling person kidnapped you just after lunch started. You are ridiculous brat and of all the excuses for raiding a fridge you picked that one."

"I am not ridiculous then some person that sounded like a old person yelled at me for cussing and smoking on the school property"

"You still smoke I thought you went to rehab for that a couple years ago"

"I did, old hag and are you ever going to let me up"

"Excuse me Ryuzaki-sensei but who exactly is this all that I got was your teammate and then you two got into a verbal spat with each other" questioned Inui while scribbling in his notebook.

"This brat is Echizen Ryoma" Ryuzaki-sensei replied while lifting her foot so Ryoma could stand up.

"Damm you old hag now im covered in dirt" he replied while brushing dirt of his shirt.

" Hoi Hoi you're the chibi that was with Fujiko at lunch" stated Eiji while bouncing up and down.

"See there is even a witness, old hag" Ryoma pointed out.

"What's going on here" Tezuka interrupted from the entrance of the gates.

"I was just delivering your new teammate to practice since he clearly isn't capable of doing so himself but is of raiding the fridge in my office." replied Ryuzaki-sensei turning to look at Tezuka.

"New teammate?" questioned Tezuka

" Brat come here for a second"

"What the heck do you want this time old hag" Ryoma asked while turning to face the gates " Yo, what the hell are you doing here Tezuka."

" You know Tezuka already do you, brat" question Ryuzaki

"Che, yeah he basically yelled at me for cussing and smoking like it was a sin" he replied while searching his pockets for something.

" Well isn't this interesting" Ryuzaki said while smirking at Ryoma.

"Ryuzaki-sensei this is our new teammate" Tezuka asked while assessing the boy incredulously and wondering why the heck is he playing tennis.

"Im afraid so Tezuka and have fun" Ryuzaki said while leaving " And Ryoma you do know im calling Rinko"

"Like she will care anyways" Ryoma replied while snorting and turning to follow her out.

"Echizen you have practice your not aloud to leave yet." Tezuka stated addressing the boy

" I hate to point out a fact but im not dressed to play tennis and I don't have my rackets with me either and I also don't play anymore. Damm everyone is annoying and I need a smoke" Ryoma said while exiting the gates.

"Well isn't this interesting" stated Inui finally looking up from his notebook.

"Yeah. I can't believe Ochibi play tennis." Eiji replied still bouncing in place.

"Fsssssssssssssh" was the only sound kaidoh made.

"I hope that Echizen can a least play half decent" was all Momo said.

"Burning" was taka's reply.

"Saaaaaa" was all Fuji said while thinking.

"It's going to be a interesting year isn't it, Tezuka" oishi said.

A/N: how do you like it so far. Thanks for all the reviews and minna im sorry I have taken forever to update. I got diagnosed with depression recently so I am sorry if I take forever to update. Its just I get depressed and will either sleep a lot or read other fics instead of working on my own some times.

Hatress-chan: HIIIIIIIIIII *jumps up and down very hyper like*

Ryoma: what the hell is wrong with you *hiding behind a couch for protection*

Hatress-chan: I just am happy to have finished this chapter and why are you hiding form me

Ryoma: no reason *emerges from behind the couch*

Fuji: Saa I think he was scared of you *walks into room*

Hatress-chan: Why would he be scared of me *glomps Fuji*

Tezuka: …..

Oishi: ….

Inui: …. Ie data….

Eiji: yeah Ochibi why were you scared of Hatress-chan *glomps Ryoma*

Ryoma: cause she was happy

Hatress-chan: that's ok * gets off of Fuji and goes to her emo corner*

All except Hatress-chan: please read and review. Also check out this 'so is family' and 'reddish blue'. Reddish blue is a adopted fic so please give her ideas.

PLEASE NO FLAMES. FLAMES ARE FOR MARSHMALLOWS WHICH MAKE SMORES PEOPLE.


End file.
